At The Fair
by UnknownAuthorPerson
Summary: America decides to drag Romano to the fair for all types of fun. Fluff and stuff. Romerica


_For Coffee-Flavored Fate_

* * *

Romano walked hand in hand with America, keeping close to him from all the happy go lucky people who were carelessly walking around and bumping into him. He couldn't believe that America had convinced him to come to one of these things, a county fair he said it was; There was a strong smell of grease and sweat that made him cringe. He hoped that America didn't offer him any of the food served here.

"What do you want to do first?" America asked him, squeezing his hand.

"I don't fucking know. Why are we even here?" Romano asked, looking at a couple entering a ride with lots of hearts and pink and swan shaped boats.

"That's easy, cause it's fun!" America said while looking for something.

"Doesn't look fun to me. Most of these rides look like they haven't been checked in years, the food smells like crap, and I swear to God I've contracted a million diseases just by entering." Romano huffed, glaring at a guy who bumped into him.

"Don't be like that. Give it a chance and I'm sure you're going to have a fun." America stopped at a ticket booth, giving the woman inside about 40 dollars. When she gave him the tickets, he spit it in half, giving Romano twenty and himself twenty. Romano looked at the tickets, confused at what they were for.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" He asked, giving America a look.

"It's how you get on the rides." America grabbed Romano's hands and walked him towards a giant boat shaped ride that swang high into the air and came down just as fast. Romano gulped at the sight, not sure why they stopped here.

"Come on 'Mano, this is going to be fun." Romano wanted to say something but was pulled into line for the ride. He couldn't say anything now; He could hear the screams and laughter as the boat swung past them. He tensed up seeing how high the boat sung and how fast it was going. He squeezed America's hand trying to be brave.

America leaned down to Romano's ear and whispered "It's okay. I got you, it's not that bad, you'll see." Romano pushed him away, looking down so he wouldn't see his blushing face. America giggled a little at him, thinking it was cute.

The ride began to slow down and made a hissing sound when it stopped. The bored looking man walked up to the gate and opened it for the waiting line to get on. America tore off three tickets for himself while Romano hesitantly did the same.

He gave them to the man, who rolled his eyes and took the tickets. Romano would of said something but America took his hand again, taking him to the middle seat. They sat there for a while as more people came on.

Romano glanced over to America who was smiling like an idiot waiting for the thing to start. Romano was less than thrilled, he just wanted the damn thing to be over with as soon as possible. He bit his lip in anticipation as the gates closed and the last person found her seat. America pulled down the bar just as everyone else was, which made a click, the man went around checking if the bars were locked and gave another man a thumbs up when he was done, leaving through the gate and locking it.

The ride made a hissing sound and Romano heart stopped for a moment, worrying that the ride might break, or he would fall off, or if someone puked on him, or if he puked. America's hand held his own as the ride went foward, making Romano's heart jump and his gut tickle a little.

The swinging motions of the ride got quicker as they went up higher and higher. Romano screamed when they went down as did many other people, but America's laughing seemed just as loud as his screaming. They mixed into what sounded like a terrified-excitment. America's hand would grip his when they went swang up and down, making him feel only slightly better about being on the ride. Soon the ride began to slow down, soon all the screaming that had been heard before had developed into laughter but Romano's own screams turned into whimpering and gripping his boyfriend's hand tighter, until finally the ride stopped. The ride hissed again and the bars lifted themselves.

"Man Romano! You were screaming really loud! It wasn't that scary." America laughed as the exited the ride.

"I wasn't scared bastard! I-I...Wasn't scared at all!" Romano lied. America laughed at his denial and kissed him on the cheek.

"...Where to next bastard?" Romano looked away from him and let him lead him somewhere else. America tried to get him on the next ride which was a ride that consisted of getting strapped to the wall your being spun around at what seemed like a million miles an hour. America wanted him to get on with him, but he said he'd wait for him.

"You sure? Cause it won't be the same without you." America tried to say, hoping that he would agree.

"No. You can go." Romano sat down on a near by bench, watching America slink away without him, looking so sad that he wouldn't join him. Romano sat there as America entered the ride along with the other people behind him. Laughing and excited to get dizzy as all hell. He half wanted to run up and join his boyfriend, the other half wanted him to stay and wait for him.

_I'd better just stay here_ Romano thought and watched as the ride slowly began to spin around and around. Faster and faster it went, it even began to tilt, which made Romano shudder and happy he didn't go on. He could hear America's loud laughing coming from the screams and laughter of the riders. He smiled imagining him going around and around but smiling like an idiot as they spun. He smiled a little, imagining how much fun he must have been having. Without him.

* * *

America exited the ride, looking very dizzy and unstable. Stumbling his way, with a goofy grin on his damn face.

"Hey there you are" America laughed while trying to find stability, leaning against the bench till the world stopped spinning. "Man you should of gone, it wasn't that bad."

"It's fine. Can we take a break from rides for now though? I'm kinda hungry." He admitted, rubbing his stomach.

"Sure! There are a lot of good places to eat here."

"Not here, everything smells like shit." Romano scoffed. "I want to leave and maybe I'll cook something for us at the house."

"Aw, come on Romano. Just try something, we just got here!" America begged him, giving him the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes he could muster, he knew he couldn't reist when America made those eyes. He thought about it for a moment, it would be unfair if he dragged America out of the fair.

He sighed when he thought _I'll do it for him. _Giving America the "I-give-up" look. With that, America took his hand and looked for something that would please his picky boyfriend. After about ten minutes of searching, America found something perfect, it was simple and Romano wouldn't mind too much. Hopfully that is.

He went up to the counter and ordered Romano some fried bread and for himself a hamburger (which Romano rolled his eyes about.) He watched as the woman inside began kneeding the dough before putting it in the deep fryer. It wasn't how he made fried bread, but at least it was something.

"You want powdered sugar, honey, or chocolate sauce on the fried bread." She asked him in a bored tone.

"Powdered sugar please. It's the only one I eat it." he said. She just nodded and went to prepare his bread.

"You've had fried bread before?" America asked him. The Italian just nodded his head.

"Once before, but it wasn't prepared like...this..." Romano cringed as the woman handed him his food, along with the hamburger for America. He thanked her, handing her the money but let her keep the change. America chomped down on his burger while he hesitantly picked at his food. He took off a piece, carefully placing it in his mouth.

"How is it?" America asked between chewing. Romano didn't say anything, but taking a slightly larger piece and ate it. He took it as that he must of liked it.

"Well I guess that will do for now." Romano burped, hiding his face when America laughed at him.

"let's go on some more rides!" America grabbed his hands and again giving him the biggest pair of puppy eyes he could muster. The Italian was quick to look away and try and find a way to not get on another spinning death trap. He spotted something in the distance.

"Hey what's that?" He started running towards it with America following behind. Romano kept a stright look at the stand where another couple were just leaving, the girl looking very dissapointed. He and America finally made it to the stand. There were stuffed toys all hung in the back and front of the stand, all giant plushies of different types of animals. Along the back wall were three bottles all sanding up right and stacked like a pyramid and a man standing there giving them a look but smiling and greeting them with a loud and booming voice.

"Hey there little guy! Wanna try and win a prize? All you have to do is take this baseball and knock down all the the bottles and you can win this." He pointed to the giant teddy bear that was probably half his size and wider than him. Looking back at the bear and the bottles then at the baseball, his eyes set on the giant bear, it was soo fluffy and big, he could imagine himself cuddling with it at night or keeping as a keep sake. Be looked back at the man and made a thin line with his lips, couldn't hurt to try.

"How much." He asked with the most serious tone he could muster.

"Only six dollars" He gave him the fakest smile but Romano dug in his pocket to get his wallet.

"Don't worry about it, I got it for you." America haded the man the money he needed and gave him a smile. Romano blushed and was given three baseballs.

"Three chances. Go." The man stepped away. Romano took one ball and licked his lips as he threw the ball as hard as he could, missing all the bottles and just hitting the back wall. He growled and threw the next one, missing again. He growled again and threw the last ball. He hit the top bottle and it fell over making a big cling sound.

"I did it! Now get me that prize!" Romano said, demanding his giant bear. The man shook his head.

"Sorry there pal, you hit it sure, but all the bottles need to be knocked down." The man pointed to the lone bottle on the floor. Romano scoffed and looked down on the ground. He failed, he couldn't win a stupid prize, how lame was he. He could feel a few tears run down his face as the man chuckled and told him to try again.

America watched as his boyfriend hunched over, trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry. He always got like this when he tries and fails, America's eyes narrowed and shoved the money in the chucking man's face.

"My turn." America was given the three balls and without looking he took the first one, throwing as hard as he could. The ball wizzed past the man's face and crashed into the bottles, shattering them to pieces. It even crashed through the back of the stand, making it's way into the streets, where people could be heard shrieking about getting hit by a ball going 50 miles an hour. In the distance could be heard a loud crash and the yelling of 'WHAT THE FUCK!?'

All three of them stood there in silence. America mostly stunned because he couldn't believe that he had forgotten his own strength carelessly like that, the other two because they couldn't believe what they just saw. The man wordlessly took the nearest bear and gave it to them. Romano took America's hand and they ran. Wanting to avoid the growing number of people who were gathering to see what the loud crash was. They ran, almost like they just killed someone. They stopped so they could try to catch their breaths.

After a minute they both began laughing like dolts. Mostly about the look on the man's face and all that over some dumb toy. After a while,the laughing died and Romano wiped a lone tear from his eye. He was greeted with that very toy in front of him.

"Here, he's yours!" America smiled, letting Romano take him from him. Romano hugged the bear close and blushed, using the bear to hide his face.

"You didn't have to do that you idiot. You could of killed someone." While he did appreciate what he did for him, it still wasn't worth putting a hole in the wall and causing who knows how much damage he caused.

"Yeah...That was pretty stupid. I-I just didn't want you to be so upset. You got to admit, that was kinda funny. Plus you really looked like you wanted that bear." America said very sheepishly. An akward silence seemed to surround them, which was broken when Romano held the bear under his arm and went up to kiss him on the lips.

_"Grazie."_ he said. America's face blushed and chuckled a little, even more sheepish than before.

"So now what do you want to do." Romano looked over to the ride he saw earlier, the one with the swan boats and the hearts. America noticed where Romano was looking at and blushed.

"Uh...That one? Are you sure? It's a little cheesy and...It's not much of a ride." America scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"It's fine. I don't need too much excitment anyway." They both kinda stood there and thought about it for a while.

"You do realize that's the tunnel of love. Right? It's for couple who are all mushy and stuff." America chuckled.

"We're a couple. So shouldn't we go on?" Romano asked him, looking at him dead stright in the eyes.

America found himself a loss for words. They were a couple and they were sometimes mushy like that. It was so embarrassing though. Then again, he could go on for Romano's sake. He sighed then smiled, he held Romano's hand and they started walking towards the ride.

"After this, were going on something I want to ride."

"Alright, but nothing that spins or is going to make me sick, you got it."

"Got it."


End file.
